mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy (z ang. flutter - trzepotać, machać, shy - nieśmiała, dosłownie: Nieśmiały Trzepot, lub Nieśmiałe Trzepotanie/Machanie) — pegaz, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Opiekuje się zwierzętami (głównie leśnymi). Mieszka w domu na granicach Ponyville i Lasu Everfree. Gdy była źrebięciem mieszkała w Cloudsdale. Fluttershy reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. Jej najważniejszym zwierzątkiem jest Angel, o którego szczególnie dba. Powstawanie thumb|left|Fluttershy Pierwotnie thumb|right|Dawna Pinkie Pie jako Surprise i pierwotny wygląd Fluttershy jako Posey. Opiekuńczy charakter Fluttershy oraz jej wygląd, wzorowane są na ziemskim kucyku z 1980 roku - Posey. Pierwotnie nie planowano jej zmiany imienia oraz zrobienia z niej pegaza. Jej znaczek, trzy różowe motyle, jest podobny do znaczka kucyka generacji drugiej, Sky Skimmer. Imię Fluttershy pochodzi od kucyka poprzedniej generacji, który był pasjonatem fotografii. Wygląd Fluttershy ma żółtą sierść, jasnoróżową grzywę i ogon oraz oczy z tęczówkami w morskim kolorze. Skrzydła klaczy są normalnych rozmiarów, tak jak u innych pegazów. Jej znaczek to trzy motyle z różowymi skrzydłami i cyjanowymi ciałami. Fluttershy ma unikalny design. Przedstawienie w serii Osobowość Nieśmiałość i lękliwość thumb|leftKiedy Fluttershy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu, trudno jej nawet się przedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię tak cicho, że Twilight pyta o nie aż 3 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała małego, młodego i w jej słowach "aż tak uroczego" smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Fluttershy prosi go o opowiedzenie jej o całym jego życiu, co oczywiście mocno zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokoju aż do końca dnia. Gdy doszła do domu, uporczywie poszła za nimi, denerwując przy tym jednorożca. W odcinku Wyjście smoka okazało się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych i strasznych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub po prostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Fluttershy, to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence. thumb|left|Fluttershy i [[Spike przyglądają się rozbudzonym wężom w "Pożegnanie Zimy"]]Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Kokotrisa. Na początku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Fluttershy głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Fluttershy podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami. thumb|right|Fluttershy "Yay"W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Fluttershy podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi, gdy Sweetie Belle przeszkadza jej w kołysance, powodując ucieczkę kury i niebezpieczną podróż do lasu Everfree. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki, kiedy ma powód. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Fluttershy, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Fluttershy pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Fluttershy wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna odmieniona Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Luna odwiedzają Fluttershy. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "złośliwy kawał". Okazuje się, że Fluttershy nie lubi Nocy Koszmarów, oraz boi się Księżniczki Luny. Próbuje wykorzystać nieuwagę Twilight, by wymsknąć się z objęć Księżniczki i wrócić do domu. Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, gdy przyjaciółki szły przez Las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Fluttershy, zaczęły atakować potwora. Pegaz cały czas próbował zatrzymać koleżanki, ale one jej nie słuchały. Ostatecznie, gdy Fluttershy wreszcie odważyła się krzyknąć do nich, poskutkowało. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, pegaz podszedł do Mantykory, udobruchał potwora i wyjął z jego łapy cierń. Ukazała wtedy swoją dobroć oraz talent do zwierząt. Pod koniec odcinka nie bez powodu dostaje klejnot dobroci. thumb|Macie Mnie POKOCHAĆ! W odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór podczas gali w Canterlocie, Fluttershy w pałacowym ogrodzie szukała zwierzątek, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się nawet takiego kucyka jak ona i chowały się przed Fluttershy. Początkowo pegaz był spokojny, jednak, gdy zwierzątka nie łapały się w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich gości na gali Fluttershy wybuchła szaleńczym gniewem. W odcinku Powrót do harmonii, część 1 jako jedyna nie ulega pułapce Discorda, który jednak z dobrotliwej, lękliwej i wrażliwej przemienia ją w okrutną. Obrażała wtedy swoje przyjaciółki, denerwowała je, a nawet znęcała się nad nimi. Robiła wszystko, by uprzykrzyć im życie. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęciu Twilight Sparkle, które przywróciło jej pamięć, stała się znów dobra. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po przemianie w dręczycielkę pegaz uznał za koszmar. Umiejętności Większość pegazów zajmuje się pogodą, jednak Fluttershy jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi pupilkami. Opieka nad zwierzętami thumb|left|Fluttershy z ptakamiW odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi Fluttershy próbuje "wyleczyć" Filominę, feniksa Księżniczki Celestii. Niestety jej znajomość medycyny nie pomagała zwierzęciu, można powiedzieć, że nawet było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, na początku odcinka było widać jak Fluttershy pomogła myszce na wózku inwalidzkim i ze złamaną nogą, wrócić do rodziny. Prawdopodobnie, to pegaz opatrzył nogę gryzonia. Gdy leczenie nie skutkowało, Fluttershy chciała zapoznać Filominie swojego ptasiego przyjaciela kolibra, ale to też nie pomogło. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka pegaz dowiaduje się, że zwierzę księżniczki nie było chore, lecz to był jeden z cyklów życia feniksa (Filomina okazała się być tym ptakiem). W odcinku Lekcja zerowa Fluttershy walczyła z ogromnym niedźwiedziem, co oczywiście nie wydało się podobne do jej strachliwej natury. Ostatecznie okazało się, że pegaz robił intensywny masaż zwierzęciu. Latanie thumb|Fluttershy na obozie lotnikówFluttershy będąc na obozie latania nie radziła sobie z nim za dobrze, co widać w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Dorosła Fluttershy jest wystarczająco dobrym lotnikiem w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, że traci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu; w odcinku pt. Wyjście smoka, zostaje sparaliżowana w powietrzu u podnóża góry po usłyszeniu chrapania smoka, a później ukazana zostaje jej niezdolność do przekroczenia przepaści przy pomocy skrzydeł, nawet gdy paraliż ustąpił. Odzyskuje zdolność latania, kiedy smok zaczyna grozić jej przyjaciółkom. Ta chwila gniewu skutkuje pokonaniem strachu. W'' Różowa intuicja'' nie wznosi się w powietrze by uciec przed hydrą, chociaż widać, że macha skrzydłami podczas skakania i biegania. Fluttershy jest ledwie w stanie unieść Twilight Sparkle na niewielkiej wysokości w Przyjaźń to magia, część 2, nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash. Niemniej jednak, w odcinku Tajemnicza Wybawicielka ''przefrunęła obok Rainbow Dash przy niewielkim wysiłku, oszałamiając ją; w dodatku była w stanie nadążyć za nią ciągnąc za sobą dwa kucyki i balon z gorącym powietrzem, po tym jak Twilight Sparkle przypomniała jej, że jeśli nie dogoni Rainbow Dash, Discord wygra w ''Powrót do harmonii, część 2. Można także zobaczyć jak lata w czasie piosenki Find A Pet Song. W odcinku Huraganowa Fluttershy ''jej siła skrzydeł na początku wynosiła ok. 0.5 (w czasie kiedy moc innych pegazów wynosiła ok. 10), a po wyczerpującej sesji treningowej wzrosła jedynie do 2.3. Jednak kiedy leciała razem z innymi pegazami, dała z siebie wszystko i pomogła im uzupełnić brakującą moc skrzydeł, niezbędną do wytworzenia tornada, żeby przenieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Muzyka thumb|left|Rozśpiewany pegazthumb|Fluttershy jako dyrygentKiedy Fluttershy zostaje pokazana po raz pierwszy w ''Przyjaźń to magia, część 1, jest w trakcie próby chóru ptaków na Uroczystości Letniego Święta Słońca. Wykonała kilka numerów muzycznych w serialu: interpretację Evil Enchantress song, kołysankę Hush Now, Quiet Now, So Many Wonders, i piosenkę Find A Pet Song w duecie z Rainbow Dash. Nuci motyw muzyczny serialu w odcinkach Biletomistrzyni i w Ptaszek na uwięzi. W odcinku Fluttershy ma głos dowiadujemy się, że Fluttershy jest miłośniczką zespołu Ponytones, oraz jak wielkie jest jej zamiłowanie do śpiewu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że głos Fluttershy jest bardzo cichy, jej śpiew jest delikatny. Miała swój chór też na ślubie w Canterlocie. Zdolności Weterynaryjne thumb|left|Z odcinka "Ptaszek na uwięzi"Co zostało wspomniana w dziale opieka nad zwierzętami Fluttershy posiada zdolności leczenia zwierząt (Ptaszek na uwięzi). Na początek ukazuje się scena gdy Fluttershy opatruję małą myszkę by mogła wrócić do rodziny a potem decyduje się zaopiekować Filominą - ptakiem księżniczki Celestii. Lecz Filomina nie chce jeść tabletek, nawet z ziarnem a także nie chce jeść barszczu i innych tego typu rzeczy. W końcu ucieka z domu Fluttershy próbując się uwolnić od jej leczenia. Szycie [[Plik:Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|thumb|Suknia uszyta przy pomocy Fluttershy w Sukces spod igły]]Fluttershy swoją wiedzą o szyciu dorównuje Rarity, o czym mówi Applejack w odcinku Sukces spod igły. W tym samym odcinku podczas przymiarki sukni mówi Rarity o niewłaściwym wykończeniu sukienki. Miała pretensje o zły materiał, szew i korzysta z takich pojęć jak haute couture. Fluttershy czytała także magazyn o modzie w odcinku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy, czekając na Rarity w spa. Jednak w odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan" zdarzają jej się błędy w szyciu na maszynie, które jednak nie psują końcowego efektu. Historia thumb|left|Młoda Fluttershy spotyka [[So Many Wonders|leśne zwierzęta]]Odcinek Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi daje spojrzenie w przeszłość Fluttershy. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy pochodzi z Cloudsdale. Nigdy nie była dobrym lotnikiem, oraz była zastraszana przez niektóre kucyki, które nazywały ją niezdarą. Była wyższa i bardziej niezdarna niż inne młode pegazy, miała nieco większe skrzydła. Podczas Wyścigu Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy upadła na ziemię w miejsce, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie była. Podczas spadania została złapana przez grupę motyli. Widząc wszystkie inne zwierzęta, które żyły na ziemi, po raz pierwszy była tak szczęśliwa. Fluttershy zaczęła śpiewać. Kilka chwil później, Rainbow Dash swoim Ponaddźwiękowym Bum wystraszyła wszystkie zwierzęta, jednak Fluttershy była w stanie je uspokoić, i dowiedziała się, że ma talent do komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. To właśnie w tym momencie zdobyła znaczek, i przez całe życie dawała miłość zwierzętom. thumb|Rarity i Fluttershy Fluttershy mieszka w domku na skraju Lasu Everfree i na obrzeżach Ponyville. Zostaje ukazany w niektórych odcinkach m.in. w Wyjściu smoka, Roju stulecia i Mistrzyni spojrzenia oraz Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy gdzie był jednym z głównych miejsc, w których toczyła się akcja . Dach domku jest pokryty trawą, a wnętrze wypełnione jest norkami i grzędami dla zwierząt. Wiele można się nauczyć o przyjaźni między Fluttershy i Rarity w W zielonym ci nie do twarzy. Te dwa kucyki, które są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, spotykają się co tydzień w spa, aby nadrobić zaległości. W tymże odcinku Rarity wyraża zachwyt nad gracją i sposobem poruszania się Fluttershy i błaga ją o pozowanie w zaprojektowanych przez nią ubraniach, ale jest świadoma tego, że Fluttershy nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, więc kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, Rarity pyta Fluttershy, czy zgadza się na sfotografowanie jej prac. Przez cały odcinek, Fluttershy ma trudności w radzeniu sobie z dużą ilością uwagi. Pomimo tego, jest gotowa się z tym pogodzić, bo uważa, że sprawi to Rarity radość. Rarity natomiast nie okazuje swojej zazdrości, gdyż myśli, że Fluttershy podoba się bycie modelką. Jednak Twilight Sparkle ostatecznie pomaga przyjaciółkom rozwiązać ich problemy. Pupile thumb|left|Fluttershy i [[Angel]]Tak jak każdy miłośnik natury, Fluttershy ma sporo zwierząt, które żyją z nią lub w okolicy. Spomiędzy nich wyróżnia się jej króliczek, Angel. Został ukazany po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku jako nachalny i z temperamentem. Często tupie nogą, by dostać to, czego chce. Przykładowo w Ptaszek na uwięzi ''zamknął Fluttershy na zewnątrz domku, w ''Biletomistrzyni nakłania ją do zdobycia biletu na Galę, a w Lekcji stanowczości odmawia zjedzenia marchewkowej sałatki, którą przygotowała dla niego Fluttershy. Angel umie również odwzajemnić uczucia. W odcinku Sekrety Ponyville opiekuje się zrozpaczoną opiekunką, o której rozpuszczono plotkę. Fluttershy zdaje się posiadać więcej pupilków, które wydają się być jej bliższe i bardziej zaprzyjaźnione, wyłączając Angela. Zalicza się do nich koliber, para wydr oraz kura. Jest jeszcze więcej zwierząt, które towarzyszyły jej w różnych momentach, m.in. wiewiórki, myszy, nietoperze, motyle, a nawet niedźwiedź, ale najczęściej nie posiadały imion. Wcielenia Saddle Rager thumb|right|150pxFluttershy w odcinku "Superkucyki" zmieniła się wraz z przyjaciółkami i Spikiem w superbohaterów. Nieśmiała klacz otrzymała imię Saddle Rager oraz ciemnozielony kombinezon, fioletową maskę na oczy oraz różnorodne dodatki np. koraliki z motylkami na kopytach. Gdy chodziła, jej grzywa falowała. Mocą Fluttershy było przemienianie się w mutanta. Działo się to, gdy ktoś zdenerwował pegaza. Flutterwampir thumb|left|Flutterbat widzi swoje odbicie|170px W odcinku "Nietoperze!", Fluttershy przemienia się w kucyko-wampira. Zaczęło się to od zaklęcia rzuconego przez Twilight, by pozbyć się owocowych nietoperzy wampirów z sadu Applejack. Zaklęcie powoduje, że owocowe nietoperze wampiry przestają jeść jabłka Applejack, co było zamierzone. Jednak, następuje przemiana, przez którą z upływem czasu Fluttershy dostaje kły, skrzydła nietoperza, duże, nietoperze uszy i czerwone oczy. Również jej znaczek przekształca się z motylków w różowe nietoperze. Flutterwampir lata po sadzie i wysysa sok z jabłek Applejack. Klacz, by nie stracić przyjaciółki, proponuje pewien sposób, by ją odmienić. Dzięki kilku lustrom i zaklęciu Twilight, Fluttershy wraca do normalnej postaci. Na koniec odcinka widzimy jednak wystający kieł. W odcinku "Dobranoc" również zmieniła się w kucyko-wampira. Bryzuś thumb|right|Fluttershy bryzuśFluttershy wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem" zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia Twilight, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Jej grzywa była wtedy dłuższa. Rainbow Power thumb|left|Tęczowa FluttershyFluttershy po otwarciu skrzynki stała się tęczowa jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy dużego, różowego motyla z cyjanowym tułowiem i cztery mniejsze wokół. Jej ogon i grzywa były wtedy większe i w pięciu kolorach: jasno-różowym, ciemno-różowym, cyjanowym, jasno-niebieskim i fioletowym. Na nogach pojawiły jej się znaczki w postaci żółtych, jasno-niebieskich, ciemno-różowych i jasno-różowych motyli. Jej skrzydła były żółto-cyjanowe w różowe serca na jasno-różowym tle. Drugi raz użyła Rainbow Power w odcinku "Dobranoc", kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami we śnie pokonała Nightmare Moon, zmieniając ją w Lunę. Kryształowa thumb|right|Kryształowa FluttershyFluttershy i jej przyjaciółki w odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo część 2" oraz "Kryształowanie" stają się kryształowe. Grzywa i ogon Fluttershy są wtedy bardziej pofalowane. Do grzywy są wpięte spinki w kształcie zielonych kwiatków. Warto też wspomnieć, że odblaski w jej oczach są wtedy w kształcie wielokątów. Sierść kucyka jest kryształowa i przezroczysta. Okrutna W odcinku '' Powrót do harmonii Fluttershy i większość przyjaciółek zamienia się w swoje przeciwieństwa przez magię Discorda. Fluttershy staje się wtedy szara i okrutna. Flutterbas W odcinku '' Końska Plotka ''Fluttershy i jej przyjaciółki wchodzą na Czarci-Żart, przez co zmieniają się w zabawny sposób. Fluttershy zaczyna mówić głębokim basem. Zabawki Fluttershy ma wiele wersji zabawek ją przedstawiających, niestety nie wszystkie pokazują jej prawdziwy wygląd. Saszetkowe wersje Fluttershy zwane Blind Bagami nie wyglądają jak Fluttershy którą znamy z serialu, są to niestety tylko tak zwane recolory z figurki Rainbow Dash. Istnieje jednak mini figurka tej postaci wyglądająca tak jak przedstawiono ją w serialu jest ona sprzedawana w specjalnych zestawach o nazwie Set: Elements of Harmony Friends. Poza mini figurkami, można znaleźć na rynku wiele wersji większych figurek Fluttershy przeznaczonych typowo do zabawy. Figurki takie posiadają grzywę i ogon przeznaczone do czesania, a także dołączone w zestawach różnorakie akcesoria bardziej lub mniej powiązane z postacią Fluttershy. Istnieje też jej figurka dołączona do książeczki z serii My Busy Books. Te książki są raczej niedostępne w polskich sklepach. W książce tej jest 12 figurek a Flutershy jako figurka ma swój normalny wygląd, długą grzywę, ciągnący się po ziemi ogon itp. Fluttershy (figurka).JPG|Fluttershy - porównanie mini figurek My-Little-Pony-ELEMENTS-OF-HARMONY-FRIENDS.jpg|Zestaw: Elements of Harmony Friends Fluttershy (karta postaci)..jpg|Opis postaci: Fluttershy lubi opiekować się przyjaciółkami! Fluttershy (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci: Fluttershy często się rumieni. AgnessAngel - Fluttershy (karta postaci)...jpg|Opis postaci: Fluttershy dba o swoje przyjaciółki. Fluttershy - figurka z gazety Mój Kucyk Pony.png|Figurka z gazety "Mój Kucyk Pony". Gry Fluttershy ma swój udział w jednej z gier Hub'a oraz w grze MLP Gameloftu na systemy Android i iOS. Screenshot Fluttershy.png|Screen Fluttershy Screenshot dom Fluttershy.png|Domek Fluttershy Ciekawostki * Fluttershy jest jednym z niewielu kucyków, które posiadają unikalny rysunek oka z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy jest np. wystraszona, lub zadowolona, jak np. w piosence Find A Pet Song. Wtedy jej oczy są takie same jak u Pinkie Pie (lub Twilight). Na co dzień jednak ma ''przymknięte oczy i przez to unikalny design oka. * Jej zmierzona siła skrzydeł to 2.3, ale w rzeczywistości jest większa i wynosi przynajmniej 5. * Boi się dużych smoków, a małych nie. * Jest jedynym znanym pegazem, który boi się latać, jednak ma to miejsce jedynie w przypadku, gdy jej lot miałby związek z pokazaniem się publicznie. * Fluttershy jest rok starsza od Pinkie Pie. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". * W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii" leciała tak szybko, że prawie dogoniła Rainbow Dash. * W odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie" pojawiają się cztery kucyki z takim samym designem. * Fluttershy, gdy była młodsza miała dłuższe i chudsze nogi od Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack i Rarity. * Ma lęk wysokości. * Potrafi szyć jak Rarity i szybko latać, kiedy to konieczne. * Uznawana za strachajło, w pewnych sytuacjach wcale nim nie jest, możemy się tego dowiedzieć z odcinka "Lekcja stanowczości". * Fluttershy w odcinku "Nietoperze!" przemienia się w owocowego wampira. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy, że gdy kucyk się uśmiecha wystaje mu mały kieł. * W odcinku "O jednego za dużo" Fluttershy jedzie oglądać bryzusie. * W odcinku "Fluttershy ma głos" Fluttershy bała się śpiewać przed przyjaciółkami, chociaż wcześniej występowała z nimi. * W odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem" stała się bryzusiem. * Początkowo to Pinkie Pie miała być pegazem, a Fluttershy ziemskim kucykiem. * W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" dobrze wychodziły jej pompki skrzydłowe, ale w odcinku "Rainbow Falls" nie mogła ich zrobić. * Jej znaczkiem na początku miały być trzy tulipany. * Od odcinka "Lekcja stanowczości" nie jest już takim strachajłem i potrafi być bardzo stanowcza. Widzimy to, kiedy w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem" nakrzyczała na osy, kiedy chciały użądlić jednego z bryzusiów. * W odcinku Przyjaźń to magia Fluttershy z największym spokojem (w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółek) obeszła się z Mantykorą i w ogóle się jej nie bała, ale kiedy w odcinku No Second Prances zobaczyła na scenie Mantykorę, schowała się za Applejack i drżała ze strachu. Wystąpienia Cytaty : Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Fluttershy. Galeria en:Fluttershy de:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy ru:Флаттершай fr:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy pt:Fluttershy ja:フラッターシャイ ko:플러터샤이 nl:Fluttershy no:Fluttershy sr:Flateršaj sv:Fluttershy th:ฟลัตเตอร์ชาย zh:Fluttershy uk:Флатершай Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Główne postaci